I propose to investigate the perceptual consequences of neonatal visual form deprivation in the cat. This will be done by preventing the cats' lids from opening for at least the first six months of life. Their visual performance will then be assessed in a two choice visual discrimination situation. Special attention is given to the cats' ability to resolve both spatial (acuity) and temporal (flicker) stimuli. Emphasis is placed upon (1) determined to what extent the visual deficits of these cats resemble the deficits of humans suffering from certain visual abnormalities, e.g., amblyopia and (2) determining how the cats visual deficit can be explained by known anatomical and physiological abnormalities. Finally, whenever something points the way, we attempt to establish procedures which will alleviate the cats visual disorders.